


A Princess in Red

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Battle, F/F, Thundershield - Freeform, fem!Thundershield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: fem!Thundershield - anything goes. </p>
<p>Stephanie and Thora are stranded on the Frost Giant's planet and are trying to figure out a way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess in Red

Stephanie had seen Thora in action on Earth many times before, but now that the two of them were alone on Jotunheimr, she was almost awe-struck. The Frost Giants were the first beings she had seen actually tower over Thora’s considerably large frame. Thora turned and winked at Stephanie, smiling like she was at a feast.

"Captain, have you placed your bet which one will be out cold first?" she asked, twirling her hammer and then let it go. It hit the three foes on their chins, knocking them to the ground before returning to her hand. The fallen enemies moaned and growled as they started to push themselves back up off the ground.

Behind Thora a fourth appeared from the cover of a jagged ice block and approached. Mimicking Thora’s strategy, Stephanie flung her shield at the new giant. The sickening crunch as it hit his neck proved that he was going to be the first to stay down in this fight, collapsing a few yards away from Thora.

Later in a secluded cave on the ice planet where they were still stranded, the two huddled together, wrapped in Thora’s cape for warmth. Thora nuzzled her cold nose against Stephanie’s neck.

"I saw him," Thora said.

"I know, you just seemed occupied with the three others."

"I could have taken care of it myself."

"I am not going to sit out of a fight because of your pride. I had the shot, so I took it." Stephanie paused for a moment as she tightened her hold around Thora’s waist. "I don’t have to apologize for saving my princess," she teased and kissed Thora’s cheek.

"Well, I don’t have to share my cape with you," Thora warned without any real threat, facing Stephanie, their noses touching.

"Yes you do because you love me." Stephanie lightly head-bumped Thora.

"Maybe I do." Thora smirked, her eyes shining.

"Maybe I love you, too, then," Stephanie answered, and then the women’s giggles echoed throughout the cave.


End file.
